March 15, 2014
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: On this day, three years ago, was the day Klaine finally got their act together and became one of the greatest ships of all time. This is my dedication to them. Simply put, a great excuse to write fluff that is fluffier than bunnies. ONESHOT! Happy Klainiversary, everybody!


**A/N: HAPPY KLAINIVERSARY, EVERYBODY! *Throws confetti in the air and begins to slice up chocolate cake* There's plenty to go around!**

**Also, sorry that this is a little late, but I was very busy. And I haven't even gotten the chance to sit down and watch Original Song.**

**Another note, there are currently polls online. Since I can't post the links, it's the "Zimbio TV Couples March Madness Challenge 2014" and "The People's Choice Awards Poll: Which top four Glee couples is your favorite?" In the Zimbio, we're tied in the Sweet Sixteen round and in the PCA's we're losing against BRITTANA by about ten percent. SO VOTE!**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt clutched the box of chocolates and caramels (the caramels were _especially _Blaine's favorites) as he walked up tot the little vendor ran by a woman probably in her mid-twenties.

He ordered a bouquet of red and yellow roses along with a small vase to accompany it to keep in the loft as a decoration. With that, he was on his way back home to his fiancé.

Three years. Three years ago on this very day, he gained himself the world's best boyfriend. They had gone through so much as a couple, but this year they had pulled through and they were _engaged_. Kurt didn't consider the idea of being engaged at his age. It was extraordinary.

The funny thing was, Kurt didn't know if his fiancé knew that it was the anniversary that they got together. The special day when Blaine had told him how much Kurt moved him, then leaning forward for their first kiss. Then their second kiss, and even their third, fourth, and so on.

Blaine didn't mention it at all this morning when they woke up, and there was nothing else to point out even the slightest of the hints that Blaine was planning something big for their anniversary.

He cursed when a pudgy woman bumped into him, knocking his left shoulder backwards and snapping out of his daze.

Although, it was perfect timing, because he would've missed the stairs that led to the subway he would always use to get home.

The subway ride was only eight minutes long, but Kurt was so anxious the ride seemed to drag on for eight hours, with his fingers trembling the vase and box of chocolates and caramels in his hands. Somehow, it made him even more nervous when the people in the same subway car as him gave him all smiles.

Just as he hopped off at his stop, just a few blocks away from the loft, his phone went off and rumbled in his back pocket. He pulled it out, his screen lighting up with a text form Rachel.

_The loft is empty just like you told me! Santana and I are going to stay at Dani's. And I made sure that Sam and Artie wouldn't be bothering you and Blaine. Love you and have fun!_

Kurt silently cheered in his head as he skipped up the stairs that led out of the depths of the unsanitary subway. Once outside, the fresh air hit him like a brick wall. Even though the subway was the fastest way to get around, sometimes he couldn't take the small or the slight claustrophobia or the noise of the subways clanking as they zoom by across the tracks.

Soon enough, Kurt was climbing up the stairs leading to the loft, the grip on the vase and box of sweets suddenly tighter than before. He honestly had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe because a lot of the times he was the "girl" in the relationship, but he had done many other things so he didn't become a stereotype, like when he was sure that Blaine got the role of Tony in _West Side Story_ he certainly had presented the same type of flowers that he was holding in his hands now.

When he unlocked the door and pushed it open, he didn't expect what was in front of him.

The loft was dark except for the candles scattered around that gave the loft an almost eerie glow to it. For once, the whole loft was suitably clean with no laundry of any sorts on the floor or leftover plates in the sink from meals that were seemingly days ago.

Kurt stood at the door frozen, in awe. Okay, so maybe Blaine _did _remember their special day. And he full on went out with it and Kurt's heart was starting to swell to the size of a basketball.

Just as he got out of his stupor, he finally was able to set down the vase and box of chocolates and caramels on the dining table and shut the door when he heard the familiar footsteps walk into the room.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt spun around to see his fiancé, free of gel for once in his life, and donned in simple jeans and a plaid button-up shirt that hugged his body oh so wonderfully.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, still taking in the sight of his fiancé in front of him.

Blaine began to take a few steps towards him. "So. What do you think?"

"It's b-beautiful," was all Kurt could stutter. Then he lunged out and he met Blaine in a soft, but yet passionate kiss. "I didn't think you'd remember," Kurt said once he pulled away.

Blaine shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. And I hope I was successful?"

"You were," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "And you're amazing. Thank you."

Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're welcome."

"How was I even supposed to top you," Kurt sighed in mock-exasperation. "I just got you a box of chocolates and caramels that can last us a week if we want to savor them and flowers."

He swore he could see the tears starting to well up in his fiancé's eyes. "Y-you did?"

"Mhm. They are sitting on the table."

Blaine chuckled. "I actually thought that _you _forgot our special day."

"How could I?" Kurt pulled him back in, lingering at the touch of Blaine's lips on his.

They pulled apart a few moments later and stood there in their embrace.

"I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt whispered a moment later.

"I love you too," Blaine said.

"Fearlessly and forever?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile wide. "Most definitely fearlessly and forever."

The next morning, Rachel came back to the loft, humming quietly to herself a Taylor Swift song that was stuck in her head for the past few weeks. When she hung her coat, she spotted a vase filled with yellow and red roses sitting on the coffee table that was in front of the television. She also noticed an empty box of… chocolates and caramels sitting on that same coffee table. She went to her room to set down her overnight bag so she could unpack later, and set off to check on her friends.

She found them in bed under the sheets, asleep, and tangled in each other's arms.

Rachel couldn't help but giving them a small, fond smile before leaving the room.

That Taylor Swift song was then immediately replaced with Blaine's wonderful and beautiful rendition of "All You Need is Love".


End file.
